


What Comes After Sex

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is partial to getting hugs due to the lack of getting any when he was younger, but with Jason it just seems to make him feel at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes After Sex

Despite what everyone thinks, Damian is the type of person that will need someone to just hold him. His mother rarely did, and even when she held him, it was only on his birthdays where he was allowed an affectionate hug from her. But only after he had gotten beaten up pretty badly during his test match to see if he earned the right to know who his father is.

Bruce was more of a faint smile and hand on the shoulder type of guy, and while that was a lot for the man, it wasn’t enough for Damian. Grayson, however, made up for most of the lack of hugging in Damian’s life, and while at the time he didn’t like it, it was only after Dick went back to Gotham did he realize that hugging was very therapeutic for him.

He wouldn’t even try with Drake.

Cain was an acceptable ally, but any body contact with her was more enjoyable when in the act of sparring, rather than anything else. The female did mean well, and probably understood him the most, but their relationship was not even close to the relationship between her and Fatgirl. And speaking of Fatgirl, the uncanny sunny resemblance of Dick in her personality was too unnerving. So any hugs from her was begrudgingly accepted and secretly enjoyed. But like Dick, she decided leaving him for a better place -transferring to an out-of-state Uni on a tuition- was the best option.

Then there was Todd.

No affection was ever expected from the man at all. The first time Damian approached him, it was on the basis of releasing the sexual tension that had grown between them. There was no denying the apparent attraction that had grown every time they crossed paths. And for awhile that worked, until, one day, the Red Hood decided that sneaking into his room when he had the manor to himself -for sex- seemed like the best idea, which triggered a sort of pattern of appearing at each other’s places at least once a week.

Those weekly visits then led to sleeping over for the night when they deemed it acceptable, which led up to the predicament that Damian was currently in.

“Todd?”

“Hush, Babybat. As much as I enjoy all the spit and snark, tonight’s not going to cut it for me, just stay still.”

Unlike all the other times that he was held in another person’s arms, he did not feel any ounce of annoyance, and it was odd how his arms acted upon themselves, instinctively wrapping around the older man’s torso.

He gave no judgement and felt at peace laying there with Todd. It was only a few moments until Jason shifted, curled himself until his head was buried into Damian’s neck. His hot breath paired off with the absentmindedly traced patterns on his scarred back had Damian shivering from the contact.

It wasn’t a matter of who started it, but more of who needed it more. Even though Damian felt like he lacked any of this throughout his childhood, he had a feeling Jason had even less of this. And with the whole currently at war with about half of the family again…of course it would be taking a toll on Jason -both of them really.

Just the thought of the past week’s events had him tightening his arms around the older man, pressing him closer to his laxed body.

As the sweat cooled off on their bodies, a cover was pulled over them and that added to the warming sensation that bloomed in Damian’s chest. They really weren’t the affectionate ones, but the way that Jason’s lips brushed just so over his collarbone had Damian reaching up to caress the coarse strands at the nape of his neck.

As enjoyable as it was, and no matter how much Damian wanted to stay awake just a little bit longer, he felt his eyes drift shut. All the while listening to Jason’s deep breaths as they slowly went into a deep sleep.


End file.
